


The final reunion

by lilyfriday



Category: DreamSMP, SMPLive, mcyt
Genre: Connor cries, M/M, mcyt - Freeform, they kiss lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyfriday/pseuds/lilyfriday
Summary: Connor revives schlatt
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants/Jschlatt
Kudos: 44





	The final reunion

He had done it. He had revived the ex-president of manberg. His best friend. Connor fell to his knees in the middle of the circle. Schlatts body lay next to him. He was breathing. He was alive. 

Connor had arrived on the dream smp after a year of searching for his best friend, schlatt. But when he finally arrived, he was too late. Schlatt was gone. His old friend Wilbur was gone as well. They had both died just hours before. Connor collapsed, tears streaming down his face. They were gone and there was nothing he could do. 

“Connor?” A hand was placed on his shoulder. Tommy. Tommy would comfort him; tell him everything was ok. Tell him they weren't gone forever; they would come back. Tommy just stood there. He looked sad. Tommy pulled Connor into a hug. “Im so sorry.” Tommy whispered. Connor sobbed. The shorter boy couldn’t stop crying. He was attached to his manipulator, his best friend, who he “died” with. 

“Im the only one left.” Connor coughed out. “Theyre all gone.” 

“Hello?” 

Connors head shot up. Standing in front of him was the tall ram hybrid. He looked concerned. Connor looked at him. “Are you ok?” the hybrid asked. Connor was speechless. He looked older, more worn out. 

“You- I- Schlatt-” Connor stuttered. Schlatts eyes widened. He kneeled down to be in front of Connor. Schlatt brought his hand to Connors face. 

“Hey, hey its ok, im here.” Schlatt allowed Connor to push himself into the touch. He loved him. He loved him so much. This was the Connor he knew and loved. Schlatt brought his lips to Connors, letting the pair fall to the ground. When they separated, Connor giggled. Schlatt was smiling. They loved eachother, and wouldn’t leave the other again.


End file.
